


Some Assembly Required [Podfic]

by paraka



Category: Marvel, Marvel Adventures - Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gender or Sex Swap, Identity Porn, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5309015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark is trying to set up a new superhero team when he's given a sex change, courtesy of Victor von Doom. He copes with that about as well as you'd expect.</p>
<p>A podfic of Some Assembly Required by valtyr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Assembly Required [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Some Assembly Required](https://archiveofourown.org/works/89825) by [valtyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valtyr/pseuds/valtyr). 
  * Inspired by [[Podfic] Some Assembly Required](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5310518) by [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton). 



> This was recorded both as part of Marvel Big Bang 2015 and for #3DNPodfic. Thank you to [RsCreighton](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton) who has been a wonderful cheerleader, beta, and partner in crime. You should check out her podfic of this story too!  
> Thank you also to [reena_jenkins](http://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins) for coverart advice, even though I ended up going with something different.

  


**Length:** 7:25:48  
**Download:** [MP3 (zipped)](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/Ave-Some%20Assembly%20Required%20by%20valtyr-paraka/Ave-Some%20Assembly%20Required%20by%20valtyr-paraka.zip) (427.9 MBs) ||| [M4B](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/Ave-Some%20Assembly%20Required%20by%20valtyr-paraka/Ave-Some%20Assembly%20Required%20by%20valtyr-paraka.m4b) (217.8 MBs)  
Please right click and "Save As". 

**Part 1**  
  
Or [click to stream](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/Ave-Some%20Assembly%20Required%20by%20valtyr-paraka/Ave-Some%20Assembly%20Required%201%20by%20valtyr-paraka.mp3)

 **Part 2**  
  
Or [click to stream](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/Ave-Some%20Assembly%20Required%20by%20valtyr-paraka/Ave-Some%20Assembly%20Required%202%20by%20valtyr-paraka.mp3)

 **Part 3**  
  
Or [click to stream](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/Ave-Some%20Assembly%20Required%20by%20valtyr-paraka/Ave-Some%20Assembly%20Required%203%20by%20valtyr-paraka.mp3)

 **Part 4**  
  
Or [click to stream](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/Ave-Some%20Assembly%20Required%20by%20valtyr-paraka/Ave-Some%20Assembly%20Required%204%20by%20valtyr-paraka.mp3)

 **Part 5**  
  
Or [click to stream](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/Ave-Some%20Assembly%20Required%20by%20valtyr-paraka/Ave-Some%20Assembly%20Required%205%20by%20valtyr-paraka.mp3)

 **Part 6**  
  
Or [click to stream](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/Ave-Some%20Assembly%20Required%20by%20valtyr-paraka/Ave-Some%20Assembly%20Required%206%20by%20valtyr-paraka.mp3)

 **Part 7**  
  
Or [click to stream](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/Ave-Some%20Assembly%20Required%20by%20valtyr-paraka/Ave-Some%20Assembly%20Required%207%20by%20valtyr-paraka.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> To follow up on the reader's notes at the end of the podfic, surprise, I didn't make my original deadline for Marvel Big Bang, and my cat did destroy my computer's monitor, but luckily I got it replaced under warranty so all is good now. :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Some Assembly Required](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5310518) by [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton)




End file.
